The Akatsuki Orphans
by Winter Blue Dragon
Summary: Konan finds three orphan girls and brings them to Akatsuki to be raised by S-rank crimnals... SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

The Akatsuki Orphans

**~Do you really think I own Naruto~**

Konan walked through Amegakure looking around. She sighed. This village brought back so many memories… _'Yahiko, Nagato…' _She saw some movement in the corner of eye and she turned around. She saw three little girls running. They were only five and they were running from some buff dude. One of them tripped and the other two run back to her and the buff guy lifted his hand up, flashing a kunai. In a blink of an eye Konan was standing in front of them. She grabbed his arm in mid-air (I guess you can call it).

"What do you think your doing?" She growled.

"These three girls stole from my fruit stand." He almost yelled. The three girls flinched. Konan put a kunai up to the man's throat.

"You will leave these girls alone and walk away." She growled. When she removed the kunai he turned around and walked away. She turned to the girls.

"Are you three OK?" She asked with concern.

"I'm alright" Stated the orange haired girl.

"So am I" Stated the red-head.

"My leg hurts" Whimpered the last girl with blue hair. Konan bent down and looked at the young girl's leg. When Konan touched her leg she whimpered and let out a cry of pain. Konan sighed.

"Yep it's defiantly broken." All of the girls looked up at Konan.

"Now what are we going to do, Yoshi?" The red-head asked.

"I don't know Nami." Yoshi replied.

"Are you three orphans?" Konan asked.

"Yes, we are" Yoshi answered. "I'm Yoshi, the red-head is Nami, and the one with the broken leg is Koneko."

"Do you three want to come with me?" Konan asked. "You can live with me and my 'family'."

The three girls talked amongst themselves until they came up with a conclusion.

"OK" All three of them said at the same time. Konan smiled.

"OK, now where do you three live? We can go and get your things." Konan said.

Yoshi and Nami stood up and Konan picked Koneko up, being carful of her leg. The two girls led the way to their house. It was small but livable. Konan sealed some of their stuff up in a scroll. She was holding Koneko while Yoshi and Nami were holding on to her cloak when she did a transporting jutsu to send them to base.

They were in the middle of the living room, where no one was at.

"You two stay here while I take Koneko to Kakazu to fix her leg, OK?" She said in a gentle voice.

"OK" They both replied. Konan kissed the two girls on their foreheads. She was already attached to the three girls. She turned and walked down the hallway.

"They better not find them." Konan murmured worriedly to herself. Hidan walked into the living room and saw the two girls.

"Who the hell are you two?" Hidan asked. Nami, being the shy one, hid behind her sister.

"I'm Yoshi and she's Nami." Yoshi replied. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hidan." He answered, confused to why they was there. Tobi walked in and walked back out. He told Sasori and Deidara that there were two little girls in the base. They rushed back in.

"Who are the brats?" Sasori asked. He glared at the girls.

"They said they're names were Nami and Yoshi" Hidan replied.

"Why are you two here?" Deidara asked in a gentle tone. He had a little sister growing up so he knew how to handle kids.

"Konan-chan brought us here" Yoshi replied. All of the men froze. "She also brought our sister but she took her to a man named Kakazu."

"Konan brought three little girls in the base." Sasori said.

"Leader-sama is going to be p****d!" Hidan stated.

"Tobi thinks they're cute!" Tobi yelled while picking Yoshi up. Nami was just standing there looking at everybody. Nami looked at Hidan and saw his rosary. She then started to climb up Hidan's cloak, he tried to get her off but it didn't work. She started clinging onto his right arm for dear life when he started the swing her off.

"Get off, you little brat!" Hidan yelled.

"No, I got to look at your rosary!" She yelled.

"Why the hell do you want to look at my rosary?" Hidan growled.

"Because, daddy had one just like it!" Nami growled.

"Your dad…?" Hidan was now curious. Hidan got her off of his arm and was now holding her. She went right for the rosary she was looking at it intently.

"This looks just like daddy's…" Nami said. "Are you a Jashinist?"

"Yeah…" Hidan was eyeing the small girl. "What happened to your dad?"

"We don't know…" Nami then started looking sad. "He went on a mission and never came back…" Konan then walked back in with Koneko and Kakazu.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Konan yelled.

"And if I don't?" Hidan was then tackled to the ground by Konan. Kakazu sighed at Hidan's stupidity. Koneko just giggled in Kakazu's arms. Konan walked over to Tobi and took Yoshi out of his arms and walked over to Kakazu.

Kakazu will you please watch these three while I talk to Pein?" Konan asked. Kakazu nodded 'yes' and Konan put Yoshi and Nami down. "You three listen to Kakazu ok?" all of the girls nodded.

**~Later~**

Konan walked back into the living room and saw the weirdest thing. Hidan was asleep on the couch with Nami, who was also asleep, in his arms. Kakazu was counting money with Koneko at his feet counting quarters and Deidara was braiding Yoshi's hair.

**~Chapter One Done~**

**Victoria: I love the ending! **

**Vicky: I wonder how Deidara knows how to braid hair…**

**Victoria: Hint, Hint**

**Vicky: Now that you guys are done reading this chapter, you can…**

**Victoria: REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Akatsuki Orphans

**~If I owned Naruto, Konan and Pein would hook up~**

Konan sighed. Pein and she had to go on a mission and they had to leave the girls alone with the guys. They've been staying with them for about a month now. One girl would be left with one guy… There was no way in Hell that all of the Akatsuki's guys, save for Pein, could take care of three little girls!

'_Let's see… Yoshi's become attached to Tobi but… I don't really trust Madara… Oh well! I'll leave Koneko with Kisame. She likes him the most, besides me. Who to leave Nami with… She as taken a liking to Hidan… But he's crazy as Hell! I guess I have no choice…' _Konan thought to herself. The girls ran in and gave Konan a great big hug.

"I'll miss you three!" Konan said while she hugged the three. "KISAME, TOBI, HIDAN, GET IN HERE!" Konan yelled.

"What the Hell do you want?" Hidan asked/yelled.

"Hidan you need to watch Nami." Konan informed.

"Why the hell do I have to watch the brat?"

"Don't you like me Hidan-kun?" Nami asked with big puppy dog eyes. Hidan sighed and picked her up. She hugged him while smiling.

"Kisame, you will be watching Koneko." Kisame was just fine with it. He walked over to Koneko and picked her up. "Tobi, you get to watch Yoshi."

"YAY" Tobi then ran over to Yoshi and picked her up and spun her around. Yoshi was giggling like crazy. "TOBI SHALL BE A GOOD BOY NO MATTER WHAT!" Tobi yelled.

"Good-bye girls!" Konan said to the three young ones. "Say good-bye Pein!" Konan ordered while whacking him upside the head.

"Good-bye" Pein said while rubbing his sore head. They walked out of the hide-out leaving the others.

**~At lunch time~**

"I'm hungry Hidan-kun!" Nami stated.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Hidan asked while he flipped through the channels.

"Konan-chan left you in charge of me!" Nami informed. "If you don't feed me then Konan-chan will be mad at you!"

"Fine" Hidan said while putting the remote down. "I'll make you some ramen."

They walked over the kitchen to make some ramen. Hidan put some water on the stove and pulled out some noodles. Once the ramen was done he looked over to Nami to see her drawing in a sketch book.

"What are you drawing Nami?" Hidan asked while putting some ramen in two bowls.

"The Akatsuki cloud" Nami replied. Hidan looked and saw she was doing a pretty good job.

**~That Night~**

Hidan was asleep in his room when he felt some weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Nami on his chest. He sat up a little and looked at her. He was about to say 'what the hell are you doing?' or 'Go back to bed!', but when he saw she was shaking and had tears in her eyes, his gaze softened.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I had a dream that everybody died and I was all alone." She explained.

"It was only a bad dream." Hidan informed. "Now go back to bed."

"Hidan-kun, can I sleep in here with you?" Nami asked in the most innocent voice ever.

"Fine" Hidan sighed. She got under the covers with him and curled up by his chest.

**~Time passes~**

Kisame sighed. He had to go to the grocery store because it was his turn to buy food. He and Koneko walked to the grocery store. They walked in. Kisame was looking at foods when he heard a bunch of ladies giggling and saying sweet things. He turned around and saw several women swooning over Koneko, who was pouting and glaring at them. Kisame chuckled and lifted her up.

"Oh is that your daughter she's so cute! My name is Clara," one of the women said smiling at Koneko.

"She's no-yes she's my little girl," Kisame said smiling. Koneko turned her glare from the women to Kisame.

"Oh she's so cute! It's wonderful that you, as a man, can take care of her and do the shopping! Where's your wife, why isn't she helping you?" one of the other ladies asked.

"My wife was killed a few months after my little angel was born," Kisame sighed. "It's been so hard on both of us," He said sadly. All of the ladies start swooning over Kisame. "Hey baby girl, after we finish shopping I'll take you to the park," He said. The ladies left the store and rushed to the park to wait.

"What was that about?" Koneko asked. "And why did you say I was your daughter?"

"I just wanted them to shut-up." Kisame replied. Koneko giggled.

**~Time passes~**

Koneko, Yoshi, and Nami were hiding behind the couch looking for their prey. Said prey walked down the hall and into the living room. Itachi and Deidara sat on the couch. The girls pounced. No matter how hard or loud they screamed no one came to help. The girls pulled the two men into the kitchen (Where everybody was at). They all started laughing at the pair. Let me explain why: Deidara's ponytail was now two pigtails; he was wearing purple eye shadow, blush, and red lipstick. Itachi's ponytail was now braided; he was wearing blue eye shadow, mascara, blush, and hot pink lipstick.

Everybody laughed as hard as they could. Most of which took pictures for blackmail.

**~The meeting they had after Pein and Konan got back~**

All of the Akatsuki were in a meeting while the girls were asleep. They were discussing what they were going to do about the girls.

"They should be trained as Kunoichi." Pein informed. "They have great unknown skills, which we must uncover."

"Pein, they're just children!" Konan stated. "They can't handle the life of a Kunoichi just yet!"

"Then let's have them go off to train with other Akatsuki members." Sasori suggested.

"No" Konan started. "They need a mother figure!"

"Konan, we need them." Pein took Konan's hand. "They'll be just fine."

"So, is it decided?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yes" Konan's voice broke for a moment. "They will go with Akatsuki members." Pein held Konan's hand giving her comfort.

"Nami will go with Hidan and Kakuzu." Pein started. "Yoshi will go with Tobi and Zetsu and Koneko will go with Kisame and Itachi. Meeting dismissed!"

**~Chapter 2 done~**

**Vicky: It's about time!**

**Victoria: Sorry it took so long… I was watching A LOT of ghost adventures!**

**Vicky: Then she got freaked out because her house is haunted.**

**Victoria: IT IS! They never leave me alone!**

**Vicky: No, they never leave your dad alone!**

**Victoria: Review please!**

**Vicky: Or else…..**


	3. Chapter 3

The Akatsuki Orphans

**~I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto~**

Konan paced outside the hideout. Today the girls were supposed to come home. It's been eleven years since they left… She sighed. She was wondering how the girls turned out. Are they cold-blooded murders? Or are they still innocent little girls? What kind of influences did the Akatsuki members have on them?

Konan then thought to Nami. She sighed. What if Nami acts like Kakuzu and Hidan? And then Koneko could come back an emotionless Jerk! Yoshi might come back as a bipolar crazy person!

She then heard yelling in the distance…

**~Nami's POV ~ **

Stupid immortal bastard!

I glared at Hidan with all my might.

"What the Hell are you glaring at, Bitch!" Hidan screamed.

"Knock it off, Bastard, it's your fault and you know it!" I screamed at him.

"How was I supposed to know a demon bear would get the fish if I didn't put it up!"

"It's common sense, Bastard!" Kakuzu then promptly wacked us both upside the heads.

"Knock it of both of you!" Kakuzu growled while an anime vein popped up on his head. "It doesn't matter! What's happened, happened!" Kakuzu then stalked over to the base.

"Hey, wait up!" Hidan and I both yelled at him. As we both approached the base I could see Konan in the distance.

"Konan-Chan!" I yelled to her. Once I was close enough she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Can't… breathe" Konan then pulled back from the hug and smiled.

"Sorry Nami, I just missed you guys so much!" Konan said with tears in her eyes. "I like your scythe." I smiled broadly while shifting said weapon on my back. "Why do you have that anyway?" She asked. I started to smile nervously.

"Well Konan, there's something I need to tell you and my sisters; By the way where are they?" I asked.

"They haven't come yet." Konan looked sad for a minute until a blur of orange tackled me to the ground.

"Nami, I missed you so much!" My younger sister, Yoshi, yelled into my ear.

"Get off, Yoshi!" I pushed Yoshi off and smiled. We were laughing when Koneko finally came into view. And she was… Riding on Kisame's back?

"Hey, guys" Koneko greeted with a smile.

"Koneko, why are you on Kisame's back?" I asked.

"I was tired"

"My girls are home!" Konan looked happy as Hell. "Nami, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah" I pulled something off my neck. "I'm a Jashinist" I replied while holding my rosary up.

**~Chapter 3 done~**

**Victoria: I know short chapter! But the next will most likely be longer.**

**Vicky: Yeah, we kept getting reviews saying 'aw they're so cute!'**

**Victoria: So I wanted to make them little evil monsters :)**

**Vicky: And there are pairings!**

**Victoria: Bet cha can't guess what they are!**

**Vicky: They most likely will.**

**Victoria: Review and Happy Easter! **


	4. Chapter 4

The Akatsuki Orphans ~I only own Yoshi, Nami, and Koneko… Damn~ Last time:

_"Oh, yeah" I pulled something off my neck. "I'm a Jashinist" I replied while holding my rosary up._

Konan stared wide eyed at me. Then she looked to Hidan and glared.

"You…" Konan growled. Out of nowhere she tackled Hidan to the ground. She sat on top of him with her hands around his neck, strangling him. "You bastard! How dare you corrupt my little girl!" Konan yelled. Pein finally came outside and pulled her off Hidan. She stalked over to me and grabbed me by the shoulders. "What else is there? Are you still a virgin?" She asked. I blushed.

"There is nothing else and yes, I'm still a virgin." I replied. Hidan then stood up with a confused expression.

"What you talk-" Kakuzu clamped his hand over Hidan's mouth before he could finish. Kakuzu whispered something in Hidan's ear that I could not hear.

"Good" Konan replied. Konan smiled sweetly. "Now, who wants lunch?" We all sweatdroped at her craziness.

**~Later~**

Koneko, Yoshi, and I were inside Pein's office waiting for him to speak.

"I assume your training as been fruitful-"

"Do you think we would've come back without any results?" I cut him off with a smirk.

"As I was saying" He glared at me. "You three will be leaving for a mission tomorrow." All three of us looked shocked for a moment. "You three will be going to Konoha to attend the chunin exams. You are only to attend the first two exams." We looked at him curiously. "You are to steal a scroll about the tailed beats before the third exams begin." Pein looked to us. "Any question?"

"Yeah, why wait for just the two exams? Why can't we just go all the way?" Koneko asked.

"Because, according to one of our spies, Orochimaru might be there." Pein replied. I started to shift uncomfortably. Let's just say I have a bad history with that stupid snake bastard… "Is that all?" We all nodded. "Good, meeting dismissed." We walked out.

I walked to my room… Yeah, now that we're back we got to share rooms with other members. Mostly because our old room is now storage. I had to share a room with Hidan, Yoshi has to share a room with Tobi, and Koneko has share a room with Kisame. As walked in I saw Hidan in his pajamas; bare chest, with pajama bottoms.

"Hey, Hidan" I greeted while walking in. He smirked.

"Hey, Nami" He purred. Oh Jashin… He's in a mood…

"Not tonight" I replied. He was in front of me in two seconds flat.

"Oh, come on. I know you're on a mission tomorrow." He smirked. I growled.

"I'm tired Hidan" I whined. He looked disappointed.

"Fine…" He looked like a kid that didn't get his way.

"Whatever, I need to get dressed." I informed while walking over to the dresser. I changed into some normal black pajamas and walked back to the bed. I saw Hidan crawling under the covers, I did the same. I turned the lamp by the bedside off. I felt Hidan wrap his arm around my waist.

"Hidan, get your hand of my ass!"

**~Chapter 4 done~**

**Victoria: I love this pairing**

**Vicky: Yeah… **

**Victoria: She used to be sweet and innocent… **

**Vicky: Then he corrupted her!**

**Victoria: Plus she had an experience with Orochimaru during they're travels.**

**Vicky: Want to know what it is?**

**Victoria: I'll tell you in one of the upcoming chapters!**

**Vicky: Only if you…**

**Victoria: REVIEW! **


	5. Facebook

**A/N: Hello peoples! I am here with a notice! I made a Facebook page that you guys can come be my friends on. You don't have to know me or anything, It's just mostly for me to post updates about my stories and stuff… I'll get the next chapter up soon but I wanted to do this. So come on down and look me up! My name is**** Victoria ****Uchiha and my picture is a white fox. I'll accept all friend requests. I'll also do games and stuff on this account, just so you know. And if you're a flamer then I suggest not looking me up because my family may or may not look me up, and they're crazy… I hope to get some request soon ^^!**


	6. Chapter 5

The Akatsuki Orphans

**~If I owned Naruto… Sasuke would give up on Itachi and kiss Sakura already~**

_I walked next to Hidan and Kakuzu through the sound village with a large smile on my fourteen year old face. _

"_Alright you guys" Hidan and I looked to Kakuzu. "You two go while I take care of a bounty" I rolled my eyes._

"_Can't you at least act like your excited?"I asked him._

"_No" He replied while walking off._

"_Don't worry 'bout it Nami" Hidan slung an arm around my neck. "He's just mad because Lord Jashin didn't select him to become a Jashinist." _

"_No, I think it's because now he has to wait for both of us to do our rituals" I smiled up at him. Secretly I was worried; if I'm not accepted then I might die… I really hope that doesn't happen…_

_We approached a Jashinist shrine on the outskirts of the village. We walked in and walked down a very long hallway. The walls had many scythes lining the walls. The reason why is because the scythe is the main weapon of a Jashinist. As I walked next to Hidan a scythe caught my eye. I stopped to look at it. It had two blades, it was brilliant silver, and it had a beautiful blue gem at the very base of the top blade. _

"_Nami, hurry up" Hidan called. I hurried to him. We approached the actual shrine. Once we got there I noticed many names written on the wall. _

"_Hidan, what are these?" I asked Hidan while gesturing to the names. _

"_They're the names of all the Jashinist that have come here" Hidan replied. "The names that are crossed out are the heathens who gave up Jashin and were killed by him." I scanned the list until I found what I was looking for. _

"_There" I said while pointing to a name._

"_What?" Hidan asked while looking at the name._

"_That's my dad" I replied._

"_Asura Suzuki?" Hidan looked to me. "That's your dad's name?" I nodded. "Well it's not crossed out so he must be alive" I couldn't help but sigh. _

"_That bastard…" I mumbled. Hidan sighed._

"_It doesn't matter, Nami" Hidan stated while putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's time we started the ritual." I nodded. He pulled out a kunai and cut his wrist (He's not emo, its part of the ritual). The blood poured onto the ground as he took his foot and drew the Jashinist symbol. "Lay down." He commanded. I did as I was told. I had my arms and legs spread as I laid there. Hidan then started the ritual…_

_[This part of the story has been censored because the story rating would have to be changed to M, because of the graphic gore]_

_I lay on the ground while Hidan walked towards me. _

"_Nami are you alive?" He asked while kneeling next to me._

"_Hell yeah" I mumbled while opening my eye slightly. He smirked while looking over my body._

"_Looks like you're a heavy bleeder." He chuckled. _

"_Shut up" I mumbled while chuckling myself. I sat up while grunting in pain. I tried to stand but lost my balance and fell against Hidan. He gripped my shoulders, trying to balance me._

"_You need to take it easy." He informed me. "You're going to be weak for awhile."_

"_Well that'll make everything easier then, won't it?" A voice said from the doorway. We both looked to a man with long black hair and pale white skin. Hidan narrowed his eyes and his grip tightened._

"_Orochimaru" He hissed. "What the hell do you want?"_

"_Isn't obvious?" Orochimaru smirked. "I'm here for a new vessel, of course. She'll be perfect…"_

"_Back off bastard!" In a flash Hidan let me go and struck Orochimaru's shoulder with his scythe. The snake-nin disappeared in a puff of smoke. "A shadow clone?" I heard a chuckling behind me and whipped around. But it was too late… _

_As I turned his head shot forward and his fangs sunk into my neck. I let out a scream as everything went black…_

…

I shot up, breathing heavily. Sweat ran down the side of my face as I panted. I grabbed at my neck, where that cursed mark was. I felt a hand on my shoulder and whipped around to see Hidan with concern in his eyes.

"Is it hurting again?" He asked me. I sighed.

"What do you think?" I whispered pitifully. "This cursed thing is going to kill me…"

"Not if I can help it." Hidan then wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to his chest. "Even if I have to kill him, I'll make sure you're alright."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I mumbled. He smirked and kissed me lightly. "Why don't we have a little fun?"

"Now you're talking," He smirked and laid me onto my back…

…Normal POV…

Yoshi opened her eyes and sat up. She looked to the bed beside her and saw her friend was still asleep. She silently got up and walked out of the room. She closed the door quietly and ran down the hallway.

Once she got to the room she was heading for, she knocked three times. The door opened to reveal a black and white face. Zetsu smiled evilly while Yoshi wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her mouth into his. They stumbled into his room and shut the door.

…

Sasori looked up from the news paper he was reading, to see Nami and Yoshi walk in with huge grins on their faces.

"And why are you two so happy?" He asked in a bored tone.

"No reason," They replied while sitting down. Koneko walked in smiling.

"Good morning!" She cheered while getting some coffee.

"Sleep well?" Sasori asked in the same bored tone.

"Yep, had a wonderful dream about blood and gore!" Koneko replied. Yoshi sighed.

"What ever happened to our innocent little sister?"

"She went with Itachi and Kisame?" Nami suggested and Yoshi nodded in response.

"I'm going to leave now." Sasori stated while getting up. "I got a mission with the brat."

"Just don't get thrown in jail!" Nami replied.

"Yeah, you wouldn't survive in the clinch." Yoshi laughed with Koneko.

"And why not?" Sasori inquired. This sent the three girls into hysterical laughter.

"Come 'ere puppet boy!" Nami said in a low fake man's voice.

"Make your daddy talk!" Yoshi said in the same voice. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"So basically I would be somebody's-"

"Bitch," Koneko finished for him.

He rolled his eyes and walked away. After awhile Pein walked in. He dropped three headbands on the table.

"Oh my Jashin!" Nami squealed while grabbing one. They were obviously Amegakure headbands.

"I thought that you wouldn't get very far without those." Pein explained. The three girls quickly put them on; Koneko's on her neck; Nami's on her ankle; And Yoshi's on her waist.

"Thank you leader-sama!" The three girls thanked. He gave a slight nod and started to walk away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Victoria: I'm so sorry!

Vicky: As am I!

Victoria: We kept getting reviews saying that this story was cool and awesome and stuff but we were really busy.

Vicky: A.K.A. Victoria's dad is getting on our nerves…

Victoria: It's not our fault he's a cheating, no good, son of a-

Vicky: Jackal! Son of a Jackal!

Victoria: Uh-huh *Roles eyes*

Vicky: Don't get fresh with me!

Victoria: I just want mom to leave him already…

Vicky: Same here…

Victoria: Heck, does he even know that I type?

Vicky: No

Victoria: Review please!

Vicky: It's one of the joys in life that doesn't get ruined by Victoria's father!


	7. AN

Hey guys. I won't be updating for a while. Why? My grandpa died today (3/16/2012). And my mom is taking it hard and so am I. I will also be writing something very special, based off a dream I had last night. It won't be posted on FF or any other site. If I do it right, you'll be seeing my face everywhere. Haha, like it'll be as famous as Harry Potter. But I will write it. I'll be very busy for a while, so I'll update when I can, ok? Hope ya'll have a nice night.


End file.
